


From Time to Time

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Relationship of Convenience, bit of angst, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Of course it was wrong to see a wanted criminal. But it was easy and convenient.





	From Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Civilian x trained person. Civilian is to specifically be a non-combatant.

He left his calling card for her this morning - a nicely rolled up cigar sitting on the window sill of her one-bedroom apartment. It was gently placHe left his calling card for her this morning - a nicely rolled up cigar sitting on the window sill of her one-bedroom apartment. It was gently placed on top of a small list of ingredients and notes of lien. And not on the outside of the windowsill. She was on the fourth floor and someone would spot him climbing like an idiot. He would always come and put it on the  _ inside _ .

Roman was a thief, after all though - breaking and entering was his thing. At least it was more subtle than delivering flowers to her workplace.

(And hey - a nice and expensive cigar was nice way to relax for one of those rare weekend evenings where nothing was happening.)

Either way, this meant that he was interested in seeing her within the next twenty-four hours. But that was never an issue because he only appear as it drew closer to her days off. She didn’t exactly know how he followed it so well, but on some level it wasn’t hard to know her schedule. Her face was  broadcasted daily - ready at five in the evening until almost midnight on the weekdays. But she needed to go to the studio at the middle of the afternoon to prepare, so her evenings were always booked as well.

And while she had the mornings to herself, it’s not like she had anything else to do. Working for the Vale News Network meant she had to always be on call to an extent, so unless she planned it well in advance, she could never stray too far from the office. If she thought about it, though, it wasn’t really hard to get to her. That’s probably how he found her again in the first place. Still in her pajamas, she strode over to the other side of the room and picked up the small sheet of paper.

_ I see that you already have eggs, cheese, and flour. Just buy a crusty loaf of bread and ham and I can do the rest. _

Well, time to go shopping.

* * *

When Lisa got home from work, she didn’t even bother turning on the lights. It had been one of those days where she promised herself that she would go to bed at a more proper time more often. A quick bite to fill her empty stomach. A shower to wash off the sweat and makeup and to try to get ready for the night. She wasn’t even sure if she made it to actually crawling into her sheets. She just flopped herself onto the bed and maybe crawled under the sheets. She recalled her head colliding into the pillow, and that was it.

But today was the start of the weekend. No alarms, no dire emails to check for. She would have stayed in bed if she wasn’t getting uncomfortably warm and hungry. With a quick moment to freshen up, she walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

And there was Roman - splayed out on her couch with his hat covering his eyes. His white coat and scarf was still on his frame, neatly done. He was prim and proper, still the same man after all these years.

She had known Roman for some time. They had a fling going for a while before things started popping up in his closet, before she became the face of the Vale News Network and called it off for good. But after a string of relationships that just never seemed to work out, he just came back to her life and, well…

It was easy to fall into that lifestyle again.

Stepping over as lightly as she could, a dainty pair of fingers lifted up the brim of his hat, and Roman's green eye peeked out from beneath it with a little smile.

“I see that the concept of letting sleeping dogs lie isn’t your favorite.”

“Well,” she withdrew her fingers and the hat fell back down as she crossed her arms, “the ingredients you left on your list spell croque madame and I'm hungry.”

He yawned, legs stretching just a little bit. Finally he moved the hat up and gave her a proper look, slowly drinking in the soft colors of her hair and simple material of her clothes. “Didn’t I teach you how to make that once?”

“It’s your specialty, though.”

Finally, a sigh. A hand gently fell against the couch as the other went to fiddle with his hat. As he stood up, rising to a good few inches above her, his lips fell to her forehead and she closed her eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Lisa.”

* * *

It was easy. Not right - far from right to be seeing a wanted criminal. But it was easy to just connect and fuck and smile and pretend.

_ “Do me a favor, Lisa. Be somewhere safe next Friday. Please.” _

And everything they built up gave way to reality once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just supposed to be a one-off. But as I wrote more and more, a part of me couldn't help but ship it after a while lol.


End file.
